Forgotten Dreams of The Silver Moon
by fallenfrombelow
Summary: yay my songfics are back up srry for taking them down ppl who liked them....yeah its all about songfics ppl......im going ahead and rating it R cause its gonna get really violent and...other....stuff>
1. Like a Stone

__

So I cant do true fanfics but that's ok. I just love sad confusing songfics lalala

________________________________________________________________________

"On a cobweb afternoon

In a room full of emptiness"

He stood there alone

"By a freeway I confess

I was lost in the pages"

He looked at his hands

"Of a book full of death"

All covered in blood

"_Reading how we'll die alone"_

And on the floor by his own feet lied the body

"_And if we're good we'll lay to rest_

Anywhere we want to go"

Warm tears streamed down his face

"_In your house I long to be_

Room by room patiently"

Reminded of all the good times that they had spent

"I'll wait for you there

Like a stone I'll wait for you there

Alone"

And in his heart he felt nothing at all

"_On my deathbed I will pray_

To the gods and the angels"

He thought of a way

"_Like a pagan to anyone_

Who will take me to heaven"

To undo what he had done

"To a place I recall

I was there so long ago"

He stepped back

"_The sky was bruised_

The wine was bled

And there you led me on"

He remembered his loved one

~~~~**::just trying to get you to read this part, now you get to find out who is dead and who isn't, it's a flash back joy::**~~~~

__

"In your house I long to be

Room by room patiently"

He and Kurama stood there

__

"I'll wait for you there

Like a stone I'll wait for you there

Alone"

And said their goodbyes

"_And on I read_

Until the day was done"

No words were truly said

"And I sat in regret

Of all the things I've done"

For he had to kill him

"_For all that I've blessed"_

They kissed good bye, the final kiss

"_And all that I've wronged"_

And with a stab to his heart Kurama was gone

"_In dreams until my death_

I will wander on"

And with a final glance Hiei turned his back and walked on to the misguided future¼ in hopes that what he has done will pass on. And with all the pain, and all the hate he walked on and on till the day was gone. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok people this is my first song fic so don't be meanand don't hate me for killing Kurama cause he comes back well im planning on bringing him back


	2. Send me a Angel

Ok just got to love song fic flash backs. Or maybe not .. Yeah

________________________________________________________________________

__

"The wise man said just walk this way

To the dawn of the light"

Hiei walked along a endless path

__

"The wind will blow into your face 

As the years pass you by"

And following he aback was Kurama

__

"Hear this voice from deep inside 

It's the call of your heart"

His heart told him to stop, but his mind told him to go on

__

"Close your eyes and your will find 

The passage out of the dark"

Tho he loved his kitsune, he had to rid of him

__

"Here I am

Will you send me an angel"

For he had broken their promise

__

"Here I am 

In the land of the morning star"

And all the stars wept for they both that night 

__

"The wise man said just find your place

In the eye of the storm"

When they stopped they knew the time had come

_"Seek the roses along the way _

Just beware of the thorns" 

And clutched in Kurama's hand was his rose

__

"Here I am 

Will you send me an angel"

He held his love one close

__

"Here I am 

In the land of the morning star" 

And cried with the stars

__

"The wise man said just raise your hand 

And reach out for the spell"

Only two years ago had they found their love

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~hi people.. Yeah father back flash back. Oh how you most hate this~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

"Find the door to the promised land 

Just believe in yourself" 

They held each other close in a bed of flowers

__

"Hear this voice from deep inside

It's the call of your heart"

Whispering sweet words of love to another 

__

"Close your eyes and your will find 

The way out of the dark" 

And ran kisses down each others bodies

__

"Here I am

Will you send me an angel"

And if only time could stop

__

"Here I am 

In the land of the morning star"

And the scars could be washed away 

__

"Here I am 

Will you send me an angel"

And they knew, they knew it well 

__

"Here I am 

In the land of the morning star" 

That as long as the stars and the silver moon shown, their love for another will never fall away, and the forgotten dreams would last them forever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I think im done with the going backwards stuff.. Time to go on to the future.. and learn new stuff.. Got to love the confusion. 


	3. When it Rains

Ok as I said im done with the past and now its time for the future, this should be fun^^

________________________________________________________________________

He sat there looking out the window. Rain came down hard outside, and it didn't look as if it would stop any time soon. He sighed, and looked a the time when he herd the door open and someone walked in.

"Hiei im home!" Yusuke's voice rang thru the room.

"feh, I know that baka" Hiei said turning back to the window.

"what's wrong kibito? Your not usually this grouchy."

"feh, nothings wrong im always like this, and what's with the dress?????" Hiei asked with one of the most confused looks ever on his face.

Yusuke blinked and looks at his hands and blinked again "you mean this lil old thing?"

"yeas im mean that lil old thing!! Why do you have it???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"..trust me you don't want to know"

"yes I do!!!!!!"

"well if you most know I was going to put it on you after you fell asleep take pictures and send them to all our friends" Yusuke said holding it up in front of Hiei "you'll look so kawaii in it"

"your right I didn't want to know" He said getting up and walking to the other side of the room and sitting down in front of the door "and don't call me that"

"don't call you what????"

"kibito, don't ever call me that again!!! Got it???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei yelled.

"you still miss him don't you?" Yusuke said looking down at his feet. "after all this time his all you ever think about, even when we're together, his all that you care about even if he is dead" with that he went into the bedroom and locked the door and laid down on the bed.. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~lala hi ppl going back into the song fics joy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~also its going into first person~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm only happy when it rains"

Feh none knows

"I'm only happy when it's complicated"

And you surly wont ever figure it out any time soon

"And though I know you can't appreciate it

I'm only happy when it rains"

So why does it hurt me to see you upset?

"You know I love it when the news is bad"

You always have some stupid plan,

"And why it feels so good to feel so sad"

But when ever we're together I feel at home.

"I'm only happy when it rains"

Even if im mean to you, you always come back at the end of the day to be with me. But he.

"Pour your misery down, pour your misery down on me"

Its as if we take up each others pain

"Pour your misery down, pour your misery down on me"

And go on thru the day

"I'm only happy when it rains

I feel good when things are going wrong"

When days are bad you stay here with me

"I only listen to the sad, sad songs"

And make me feel needed and needy

"I'm only happy when it rains"

Your always here

"I only smile in the dark

My only comfort is the night gone black"

And nights when we feel sadness we sleep together, and I always seem to hate it when the morning comes

"I didn't accidentally tell you that"

What am I thinking?

"I'm only happy when it rains"

Could it be that???

"You'll get the message by the time I'm through"

Is this why I miss you when your gone?

"When I complain about me and you"

But what about Kurama? How can I forget about him?

"I'm only happy when it rains"

Is it something I shouldn't think about?

"Pour your misery down (Pour your misery down)

Pour your misery down on me (Pour your misery down)

Pour your misery down (Pour your misery down)"

But then where does all this pain come from?

"Pour your misery down on me (Pour your misery down)

Pour your misery down (Pour your misery down)

Pour your misery down on me (Pour your misery down)

Pour your misery down"

I never seem to under stand why, would Kurama hate me if I moved on?

"You can keep me company

As long as you don't care"

Your always in a happy mood around me, even if im a jerk to you.

"I'm only happy when it rains

You wanna hear about my new obsession?"

You always want to know what's up with me.

"I'm riding high upon a deep depression"

And you always seem to make me happy.

"I'm only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me)"

Then why?

"I'm only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me)"

Is it that I don't want to betray Kurama?

"I'm only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me)"

Or is it that I don't want that to happen again?

"I'm only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me)"

But, wouldn't he?

I'm only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me).

wouldn't he want me to find happiness? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ok im done with the first person~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiei stood up and slowly made his way to the bedroom door. In one slow yet some how fast movement he knocked on the door. "Yusuke?" he whispered.

"hai" Yusuke answered.

"gomen"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------yeah, I always thought it would be fun to have Yusuke and Hiei together in one of my fics^^.


	4. Yusuke's Song

Ok this is the little part with Yusuke while Hiei was trying to figure out his feelings aka this part happens at the same time as im only happy when it rains thing with Hiei k?

________________________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~starting off in first person~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

"I never thought I'd die alone"

Why?

  
_"I laughed the loudest who'd have known?"_

All I did was try and love him

  
_"I trace the cord back to the wall  
No wonder it was never plugged in at all"_

But he never even cares.

__

  
"I took my time, I hurried up  
The choice was mine I didn't think enough"

Is it because of him?

  
_"I'm too depressed to go on  
You'll be sorry when I'm gone"_

Would he even care if I died?

  
_"I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days"_

We use to have so much fun

__

  
"Days when I still felt alive"

Even thru all those tuff times

__

  
"We couldn't wait to get outside  
The world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over I'd survived"

Then there were times I never wanted to come home

  
_"I couldn't wait till I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone"_

Then when I came home you were worried about me

__

  
"I never thought I'd die alone  
Another six months I'll be unknown"

But lately you don't seem to care

__

  
"Give all my things to all my friends  
_You'll never step foot in my room again"_

So I'll lock myself up and leave you be

  
_"You'll close it off, board it up  
Remember the time that I spilled the cup  
Of apple juice in the hall  
Please tell mom this is not her fault"_

My memories will last me awhile

  
_"I never conquered, rarely came  
But tomorrow holds such better days"_

Maybe things will get better

  
_"Days when I can still feel alive"_

You might finally forget him

  
_"When I can't wait to get outside  
The world is wide, the time goes by  
The tour is over, I've survived"_

I want to see you happy always

  
_"I can't wait till I get home  
To pass the time in my room alone"_

But I don't want to make you love me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~out of first person~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiei stood up and slowly made his way to the bedroom door. In one slow yet some how fast movement he knocked on the door. "Yusuke?" he whispered.

"hai" Yusuke answered.

"gomen"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so it really doesn't seem like Yusuke but hey its my fan fic so there. It ended the same as the last yes, im not explaining that again, so if you missed it the first time read the top of the story. 


	5. Always

Lalala time for a little fun with this and make things harder for Hiei and Yusuke ^^

________________________________________________________________________

Yusuke sighed and stood up he knew Hiei was truly sorry, but he also knew Kurama's death was still bothering him and sooner or later he would get over it.

He made his way to the door and unlocked it and backed away for Hiei to come in.

Hiei walked in and looked at Yusuke and then at the bad, then back to Yusuke. Hiei stepped in front of Yusuke and pushed him onto the bed.

"eh????????? Hiei what are you doing???" Yusuke asked puzzled with Hiei actions. 

But all Hiei did was grinned and climbed on top of Yusuke. Ridding himself of his shirt, Hiei moved to straddle Yusuke about his waist, leaning down with narrowed eyes and smirked. Yusuke tried to pulled himself back up but fell back when Hiei pressed his lips hard against his own.

"baka, how dumb are you?" Hiei muttered in Yusuke's mouth.

"you might want to stop" Said a voice they both knew well. Sitting up, Hiei put his shirt back on and got off Yusuke so he to could get up. They both turned to see Koenma standing at the foot of the bed. "having fun I see, sorry to interrupt" Koenma grinned and looked at the two blushing boys. "well any way I got a new case for you Yusuke, and you might not like it"

"eh? What? What is it?" Yusuke asked standing up.

A 'im really sorry' look crossed Koenma 's face then he turned to Hiei and asked him to leave the room. Glaring at the interruption as he walked at of the room and closed the door. "you might not want to hear what im about to say so you can either say no now or let me tell you, which will it be?"

"huh? What is it tell me!" Yusuke said as if it was a matter of life and death (I guess that's ok oh well going back to the fic).

"well you see, it seems that" Koenma stopped not wanting to tell this to Yusuke. "some how, it seems"

"what??!! Tell me!!!!!"

::sigh:: "It seems that Kurama is still alive and living a new life as Makoni, Suchi (Suchi being first name k?)

"is, that, I mean, he's alive?" Yusuke stepped back not believing.

"yes it is, im sorry but as Hiei's, ummm 'lover' I thought it would be best to have you tell him"

"YOU WHAT??????????!!!!!!!! You think just cause your important you can just show up and ruin my damn life??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who the hell do you think you are anyway???????????!!!!!" Yusuke yelled as his eyes filled with tears. "damn you"

"I am sorry Yusuke but I did warn you first" Koenma said disappearing.

"damn that brat" Yusuke said walking out into the living room where Hiei had gone. 

"what's up? What's the new case?" Hiei asked with a concerned look on his face as he walked up to Yusuke.

"huh? Oh, um some kid is being hunted by a ghost and I told him I only do demons" Yusuke said sitting down in a chair pulling Hiei in his lap. " that's all he wanted"

__

Your lying to me why Yusuke?

What happened?

What is it?

That you wont tell me?

"so you don't have a new case?" Hiei asked wrapping his arms around Yusuke's neck resting his head on Yusuke's shoulder.

"that's right no new case" Yusuke said closing his eye's and leaning back in the chair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~me: guess what, you: what?, me: song fic time everybody~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

'I hear, a voice say don't be so blind, 

its telling me all these things that you would probably hide'

Hiei moved his head so it was right under Yusuke's.

'_am I your one and only desire? _

am i the reason you breath, or am i the reason you cry?'

"hmmm? What's wrong with you?"

__

'always, always, always, always, always, always

I just can live without you!'

"I, well, nothing, nothings wrong"

__

'I love you I hate you, I can't live around you 

i breath you I taste you i can't live without you'

"hmm, it doesn't seem like it" Yusuke said trying to look down at Hiei.

__

'I just can't take any more, this life of solitude 

i guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you 

(done with you )'

" then tell me why Konema was really here for!" Hiei said moving his head just a little to look Yusuke in the eye.

__

'I feel, like you don't want me around 

i guess I'll pack all my things, i guess I'll see you around'

"what? I told you didn't I?" Yusuke said sitting up a bit.

__

'its all, been bottled up until now 

as i walk out your door all I can hear is the sound of -' 

"that's not what he told you is it?! I not dumb Yusuke so act like I am!" Hiei said getting off Yusuke and standing in front of him.

__

'always, always, always, always, always, always 

I just can live without you!'

"you, its none of your business so stay out of it!"

__

'I love you I hate you, I can't live around you 

I breath you I taste you i can't live without you' 

"don't tell to stay out of this! Tell me what the hell he told you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

__

'I just can't take any more, this life of solitude 

i guess that I'm out the door and now i'm done with you 

I love you , i hate you i can't live without you' 

"no, its better you don't know and stay out of it till I short things out" Yusuke said getting up and picking Hiei put and putting him back down in the chair.

"I wrap my head around your heart 

why would you tear my world apart?"

"so, this is how its gonna be?" 

"I guess so, but you do you love more, me or Kurama?"

"what?"

"forget it im going out for a walk" Yusuke said walking out of the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~just a little flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

'always, always, always, always 

I see the blood all over your hands'

"huh Hiei what's, what did you do? Where is Kurama?" Yusuke asked a little worried. 

__

'does it make you feel more like a man 

was it all just a part of your plan'

"I, I killed him. I stabbed him in the heart and, he, he's gone" Hiei answered falling to the grown.

__

'the pistol's shaking in my hands 

and all I hear is the sound' 

"you, but why?" Yusuke went over and picked the smaller boy up and carried him to his apartment.

__

'I love you, I hate you, I can't live around you 

i breath you, i taste you, i can't live without you' 

Two days later Hiei awoke in a sun filled room, looking around he notice that it sounded like there was another person in the next room.

__

'I just can't take any more, this life of solitude 

i guess that i'm out the door and now i'm done with you' 

The door opened and in walked a very sleepy Yusuke "huh? Your up?"

__

'I love you I hate you, I can't live around you'

"where am I?" Hiei asked getting up.

__

'I love you I hate you, I can't live around you'

"this is my place I brought you here when you passed out"

__

'I just can't take any more, this life of solitude 

i picked myself off the floor and now i'm done with you' 

"hmmmmmmm"

__

'always, always, always'

"may I stay here?" Hiei asked walking up to Yusuke.

"huh? Yeah I guess If you really want to"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flash back over~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"damn it! I, I just cant bring myself to tell him" Yusuke said as he punched (and making a really big hole) a wall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok im ending this chapter here, so yeah the rating is really gonna go up now.


	6. Kiss By A Rose

Lalala this is getting funner to do (well not really) but im bored so yeah

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"so, life's so bad you come and see me?"

"why not? Im mean you always have it harder than me" Yusuke said

"what was that Urameshi??????!!!!!" Kuwabara said.

"oh nothing"

"hey I was wondering where shorty has been lately?"

"huh? Oh Hiei….his been staying with me why?" Yusuke asked turning around to see Kuwabara.

"I haven't seen him lately that's all" Kuwabara said looking at the sky. "good thing to he bugged me"

"he's not that bad when you get to know him" Yusuke said turning back around, "im gonna head home now" Yusuke now started to walk away.

"huh? Hey wait Urameshi you ok?"

"yeah im just a little sleepy see ya" Yusuke said heading home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~going to Hiei now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

'There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.'

"hmmm, its not like him to be gone this long"

__

'You became the light on the dark side of me'

"could he not want to be with me"

__

'Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill'

::or am I just going crazy?::

__

'But did you know,

That when it snows,

My eyes become large and

The light that you shine can be seen.'

"maybe I should go look for him"

__

'Baby,'

(Yusuke walks in)

__

'I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.'

"im home" Yusuke said walking to the chair which Hiei stayed in the whole time that he was out.

__

'Ooh,'

"……….I see that" Hiei said getting up.

__

'The more I get of you,

Stranger it feels, yeah.'

"well im going to bed, goodnight" Yusuke said walking by not even looking at Hiei.

__

'And now that your rose is in bloom. 

A light hits the gloom on the gray.'

Hiei breathed in hard and stood back watching Yusuke walk by him.

'There is so much a man can tell you,

So much he can say.'

"………don't leave me"

__

'You remain,'

Yusuke stopped on his tracks.

__

'My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby'

"please don't leave me" Hiei begged and a single try fell down his face.

__

'To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.'

"Hiei?" Yusuke turned around looking worried.

__

'Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?'

"don't go"

__

'But did you know,

That when it snows,

My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.'

"come on Hiei im just going to bed that's all" Yusuke said picking up the smaller boy.

__

'Baby,'

"koibito lets get some sleep" Yusuke said walking into the bed room and putting Hiei on the bed. "get some sleep your gonna need it" Yusuke laughed getting in bed himself with out bothering to take of his clothes.

__

'I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.'

Hiei took his shirt off and tossed it to the other side of the bed, then did the same with Yusuke's shirt and laid down.

__

'Ooh, the more I get of you

Stranger it feels, yeah'

"feh stupid ningen, cant even undress himself"

__

'Now that your rose is in bloom. 

A light hits the gloom on the gray,'

"what makes you think I wanted to undress myself?"

__

'I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,'

Hiei rolled over and graded Yusuke's chin (I guess you could do that).

__

'I've been kissed by a rose'

"tell me what your hiding"

__

'I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,'

"I cant, I just cant do it"

__

'...And if I should fall along the way'

"so please just forget about today"

__

'I've been kissed by a rose 

...been kissed by a rose on the gray.'

"I, fine" Hiei let go of Yusuke's chin and rolled back over.

__

'There is so much a man can tell you,

So much he can say.'

"don't be like that" Yusuke said pulling Hiei's body to his.

'You remain'

"feh"

__

'My power, my pleasure, my pain.'

"oh come on, you know you want to wear the dress"

__

'To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah'

"the what?!!! Your still thinking about the dress" Hiei yelled sitting up looking at Yusuke.

__

'Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.'

"what? Im just trying to get you to act like your self" Yusuke huffed grabbing Hiei hand and pulling Hiei down on him.

__

'But did you know,

That when it snows,

My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.'

"now, now Hiei get some sleep for me" Yusuke whispered petting the other boy's hair.

__

'Baby,'

"fine" Hiei said closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

__

'I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.'

"I'll tell you koibito, just not now"

__

'Ooh, the more I get of you

Stranger it feels, yeah'

"but till I do you have to rest"

'Now that your rose is in bloom, 

A light hits the gloom on the gray.'

"cause im sure that when I tell you, you will go off and try and find him"

'Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray'

"because I know you still love him, and he will always be first to you"

__

'Ooh, the more I get of you

Stranger it feels, yeah'

Yusuke leaned up to kiss the top of Hiei's head.

__

'And now that your rose is in bloom 

A light hits the gloom on the gray'

Yusuke put his head back down and rolled both him and Hiei over.

__

'Now that your rose is in bloom, 

A light hits the gloom on the gray.' 

"no"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah yes the cliff hangers got to love them. 


	7. Loser

Ok now the rest

___________________________________________________________________

"no"

"no what Hiei?" Yusuke asked looking at the sleeping Hiei "what did he want to say?" Yusuke asked himself then falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~going to Suchi/Kurama~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"hey Suchi can you help me with my homework?" 

"huh? Oh, sure I will imoto. What do you need help on?" Suchi asked sitting down beside his little sister. 

"we have to write a paper on what we what to do when we grow up, and I don't know what I want to be, what should I do?"

"hmmm, make up something I guess" Suchi smiled and petted her on the top of the head.

"Suiren!"

"hai, okasan?!" Suiren yelled.

"your going to be late for practice! Now come on" Their mother yelled walking to the door.

"hai, hai coming sayonara oniisan" Suiren said getting up and running to the door where their mother was waiting for her and left.

'sweet girl, to bad im not her real bother. But its strange that she to has spirit awareness, and a strong locked up power' Suchi looked out the window and waved to the two as the drove away. 'maybe her father was a demon of some sort, oh well I have homework myself to do' Suchi got up and went upstairs to his bedroom and sat at his window 'I wonder what Hiei has been up to'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~first person song fic time joy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

'Breathe in right away,   
Nothing seems to fill this place'

Are you happy?

  
_'I need this every time,   
Take your lies get off my case'_

Or are you just acting?

  
_'Someday I will find a love  
That flows through me like this'_

Do you love me?

  
_'This will fall away,   
this will fall away'_

Did you ever love me?

  
_'You're getting closer to pushing me  
Off of life's little edge'_

Or was that all just an act?

  
_'Cause I'm a loser   
And sooner or later  
You know I'll be dead'_

Do you know that im here?

__

  
'You're getting closer,   
You're holding the rope,   
I'm taking the fall'

I died for you, but then im the reason I died.

  
_'Cause I'm a loser, I'm a loser, yeah'_

Maybe you just wanted be out of the way.

  
_'This is getting old,   
I can't break these chains that I hold'_

Did you cry?

  
_'My body's growing cold,   
There's nothing left of this mind   
Or my soul'_

Did you even care when you killed me?  
_'Addiction needs a pacifier,'_

Iv tried to find you for a long time.

  
_'The buzz of this poison is taking me higher'_

But I cant even sense you.

  
_'This will fall away,   
This will fall away'_

But Suiren can.

  
_'You're getting closer, to pushing me  
Off of life's little edge'_

I thought I lost you for good.

  
_'Cause I'm a loser and sooner or later  
You know I'll be dead'_

But you were still here

  
_'You're getting closer,   
You're holding the rope and   
I'm taking the fall'_

I do any thing just to be with you

  
_'Cause I'm a loser'_

Hiei.

  
_'You're getting closer, to pushing me   
Off of life's little edge'_

But have you found someone else?

  
_'Cause I'm a loser and sooner or later  
You know I'll be dead'_

Was there a reason I was reborn?

__

  
'You're getting closer,   
You're holding the rope   
And I'm taking the fall'

I used to do anything for

  
_'Cause I'm a loser'_  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~no more first person~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ring ring

"huh? The phone?" he got up and answered the phone. "hello?"

"Kurama"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah yes more, um, cliff hangers joy.


	8. Dragula

Yeah the next chapter joy for all!! (note: its taking me awhile to realize I was spelling Koenma's name wrong…… whhhaaahhhh)

____________________________________________________________________

"what?! Who is this?!!" Suchi yelled in the phone.

"oh come on its Koenma"

"Koenma? Oh, I thought you were some evil demon or something. What is it you want?" Suchi asked calming down.

"is Suiren still there?"

"huh? Suiren? No she left some time ago why?"

"her life is in grave danger, you most find her at once and take her to Yusuke!"

"what?! Why is she in danger what's going on?!!!" Suchi started yelling again losing the calmness. 

"why yes I should tell you that shouldn't I? Well you see we got news that some demon thieves were after her to use her powers"

"her powers? She really doesn't have any useable powers does she?"

"her only power she knows how to use is the opening of portals between the human, demon, and spirit worlds, and she can trap a person's soul in a stone, and as you can see that is a problem." Koenma said in a I know all tone.

"so she's a Gate Keeper like Itsuki. That explains how she can disappear, but why would anyone want to use her?" Suchi said sitting down waiting for Koenma answer.

"its not that she can open the portals, that fact she can take souls makes her very, how should I put it, it makes her very strong you could say, and she's only a half demon. Plus she's becoming a spirit detective."

"but if she's only a half demon why would they want her alive?"

"its-" 

"hello? Koenma? Hello???!! Shit not good I have to find Suiren before its to late" Suchi got up ran down stairs and ran out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~going to Hiei now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"where are you going?" Yusuke asked as he watch Hiei getting ready.

"im going to the makai for a bit" Hiei answered heading for the door.

"um ok have fun I guess" Yusuke watched as Hiei walked out the door "wonder what he's up to"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time to go to Suiren~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"okasan???!!!! Oniisan???!!!! Hello???????!!!!!!!!!!! Where is this?" Suiren made her way thru a dark forest "Oniisan where are you????"

"hey kid where did you come from? You shouldn't be here you know" Hiei said walking up behind Suiren.

"huh? Who are you and where are we?" Suiren asked turning around to see who was talking to her. 

"first off tell me how a ningen go to the makai and is still alive?" Hiei said stepping closer to the girl "why aren't you dead yet"

"nani? Who the hell are you? Tell me!!!" Suiren yelled at Hiei stepping back.

"hn, stupid ningen. If you most know my name is Hiei. Now tell me how you got here"

"Hiei? Your Hiei?!" Suiren said stepping closer.

"hn? You know who I am?"

"well no, but my oniisan does!" Suiren yelled grabbing his hand.

"hn, your oniisan? And who is this oniisan?" Hiei asked taking his hand back from Suiren.

"oh, lets see his name is Suchi, but he use to be a guy name Kurama, ep! don't think I should have told you that" Suiren said turning around to run away from Hiei.

"Ku, did you say Kurama?" Hiei said grabbing her before she could go to far "tell me is that what you said!"

"I, cant say! Akeru Mon!!!" yelled disappearing leaving Hiei behind.

"wha?! How did she do that?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back to Suiren~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"great that was a smart move now im more lost then I was to begin with" Suiren said looking around to make sure she had made it back to the human world "at least im home"

Crush "huh? Great company" she jumped up in a tree getting out of the way of a sword "damn it"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~joy song fic timey~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

'Dead I am the one, Exterminating son'

"come on out show your self ass hole!!!!" Suiren yelled into the woods pulling out a small knife. 

"kukukuku, stupid girl now die!!!!!" a huge demon came out of the woods heading straight at her.

  
_'Slipping through the trees, strangling the breeze'_

"Great" Suiren jumped from the tree making a run for it.

  
_'Dead I am the sky, watching angels cry'_

"kukukuku take this!" the demon thru scrolls at Suiren.

  
_'As they slowly turn, conquering the worm' _  


"eh? Shit!!!!!! Akeru Mon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"no use your power wont work now, you see the scrolls seal your power. Now time to die!" the demon pulled out a sword and thru it at Suiren.

  
_'Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches'_

"not good not good" Suiren jumped got of the way.

  
_'I slam in the back of my  
Dragula' _  


But before she could make a run for it the demon hit her in the back sending her into a tree.

  
_'Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches'_

"Now you cant run from me any more"

  
_'I slam in the back of my  
Dragula' _

Suiren's eyes opened suddenly "what! Your awake!"

"Jaou Ensatsu Koku Ryu Ha!!!" 

"what the AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

  
_'Dead I am the pool, spreading from the fool  
Weak and want you need, nowhere as you bleed'_

"what was that?" Suiren asked getting up

"good your alive"

  
_'Dead I am the rat, feast upon the cat  
Tender is the fur, dying as you purr' _  


"huh? Ehhh? Hiei what are you doing here???"

" I followed you" Hiei said picking her up and making a run for it.

  
_'Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula' _  


"Nani???????? Hey I know how to walk!" Suiren yelled as she was carried off.

  
_'Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula' _  


"hn, your to slow and there's more coming"

  
_'Do it baby, Do it baby'_

"great. Um Hiei LOOK OUT!!" but it was to late. They were hit by a huge blast which sent Hiei into a tree and Suiren into the ground.

  
_'Do it baby, Do it baby'_  


"owwwww, that really smarts" Suiren tried to get up but couldn't.

__

'Burn like an animal'   


"die little girl!!!!" said a shadow and a huge blast came out if no where heading towards Suiren.

"Kekkai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

  
_'Dead I am the life, dig into the skin  
Knuckle crack the bone, 21 to win'_

"hn, good work but you can get up now"

  
_'Dead I am the dog, hound of hell you cry  
Devil on your back, I can never die' _  


"huh" she looked around all the demons that where after them where dead "oh, um did I do that?"

  
_'Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula' _  


"hn, no! all you did was put up a barrier. I did the rest"

  
_'Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula' _  


"oh, thanks" she stood up "um, I think im gonna go now" Suiren started to walk off.

  
_'Do it baby, Do it baby'_  


"I don't think so" Hiei grabbed her hand.

"nani?"

__

'Do it baby, Do it baby'

"im going to teach you how to really fight"

  
_'Burn like an animal'_  


"NANI????"

  
_'Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula' _  


"as you can see your very popular and you need to learn to protect yourself" Hiei let go of her and began walking away.

  
_'Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula' _  


"huh? But? OI!!!"

__

  
'Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula'

"great, he's gone" Suiren started for home not knowing if Hiei was serious about teaching her how to fight or not. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ending sux yeah, oh well to bad.


	9. No One Knows

Joy more

_______________________________________________________________

"hey! where have you been?" Yusuke asked as Hiei walked in.

"I was out making new friends" Hiei said sitting down on the floor.

"huh? New friends? Who?"

"Kurama's little sister" Hiei answered giving Yusuke a evil look.

"Kurama's?, I mean his?, but, um" Yusuke started to back up.

"that's what Konema told you isn't it? You knew he was alive and you wouldn't tell me!" Hiei got up a left.

"but, I" Yusuke sat down crying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Go to Hiei ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~and song fic time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

'We get some rules to follow'

Hiei walk down the lighted side walk.

__

'That and this 

These and those'

"I was told to, he said yes"

__

'No one knows' 

"so why does it hurt?"

__

'We get these pills to swallow'

"when I thought he was gone I found another"

__

'How they stick 

In your throat'

"but now iv, betrayed him"

Tastes like gold 

__

'Oh, what you do to me'

"if I had known I wouldn't have done this"

__

'No one knows' 

"and its all my fault" 

__

'And I realize you're mine'

:did you come back for me?:

'Indeed a fool of mine' 

:but now:

__

'And I realize you're mine' 

"Suiren, who is she really?"

__

'Indeed a fool of mine'

"Kurama?"

__

'Ahh' 

"do you know im here?"

__

'I journey through the desert'

:if only I hadn't killed you:

__

'Of the mind 

With no hope'

"Hiei?" Suiren's voice snapped him back into reality.

__

'I found low' 

"hn, what are you doing out here so late?" Hiei turned to look at her.

__

'I drift along the ocean'

"I was walking home"

__

'Dead lifeboats in the sun'

"hn, you could use that portal thing of yours"

__

'And come undone' 

"hey yeah, my mother would love to see that one. Oh hi there my, im half demon and iv got cool powers like this! And Suchi is a reborn demon himself!"

__

'Pleasantly caving in'

"I see"

__

'I come undone' 

"whatever I got to go"

__

'And I realize you're mine'

"huh?"

__

'Indeed a fool of mine'

"if I don't get back home soon Suchi will come looking for me"

__

'And I realize you're mine'

"Suchi?"

__

'Indeed a fool and mine'

"Kurama"

__

'Ahhh' 

"hn, so?"

__

'Heaven smiles above me'

She smiled "you know there's a tree beside his window"

__

'What a gift there below'

"hn" his heart stopped "you know?"

__

'But no one knows' 

"I know he loves you, and im sure that you have feelings for him"

__

'A gift that you give to me'

"so come on! it's a sleep over!!" she grabbed his hand and started to drag him home with her.

No one knows 

:Kurama:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, not gonna say a thing.


	10. Poor Hiei

Going on (note: this one is limeish/lemonish. Its not a lemon, just kinda limeish I guess so yeah it's a warning)

________________________________________________________________________

"wait did you say he loves me?" Hiei asked as he was dragged to Suiren's.

"did I? Hmmm I know he likes you a lot I just said love out of the blue. Here we are" Suiren stopped running and walked up to a tree in the front yard " here, you see that window ? The one on the far right? that's his room. There's a branch in front of it" Suiren walked to the door "good night Hiei!" with that she went in the house.

"hn, whatever might as well" Hiei jumped into the tree and went to the branch the was 'in front' of Kurama's room "guess I should get some sleep then" Hiei fell asleep in the tree.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"bye okasan! See you tonight!" Suiren's voice woke Hiei up. He jumped down from the tree and got in front of the girl.

"where are you going?"

"huh? good morning Hiei! Oh im going to school now so you'll have to go somewhere else bye now!" Suiren ran past Hiei and started down the street.

"oi! Wait up!" Hiei ran in front of her.

"what now?"

"im going to walk you to this school"

"why?"

"hn, I wouldn't like it if my apprentice died" Hiei started to walk in the way that see was going

"apprentice???" Suiren started to follow behind him.

"hai. Now come on and go to school I have things I got to do"

"jerk" Suiren muttered running past him "I don't need you to walk me to school! My bus is up here! I ride a bus not walk! Baka!" Suiren got on the bus and it drove away leaving Hiei behind.

"well that went good" he said going after the bus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yusuke time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"grate he didn't come home at all, maybe I should have told him, then he wouldn't be so mad at me" Yusuke talked to himself as he walked down the street not looking where he was going "now I have no idea where he is"

"man Hiei stop following me! I got to go to school" Yusuke hard a girl yell.

"huh? Hiei" he walked over to the two people "Hiei thank goodness your ok" Yusuke hugged the smaller boy.

"hn"

"NANI?????????? Who are who?" Suiren yelled stepping back.

"huh? Oh, hello" Yusuke let go of Hiei and walked up to Suiren "hi im Urameshi, Yusuke. Who are you?" Yusuke held out his hand. 

Suiren looked down and stared at Yusuke's hand then sighed "hi im Makoni, Suiren" she grabbed his hand.

"Makoni?? As in Suchi Makoni little sister?" Yusuke took his hand back and stepped back all at the same time.

"hai. You know my brother?" Suiren asked giving Yusuke a odd look.

"Yusuke lets leave Suiren to her school thing" Hiei stepped in between the two "lets go"

"huh? Ok"

"hey wait Hiei can you come over tonight?" Suiren asked looking at Yusuke.

"sure, I'll be there" Hiei answered grabbing Yusuke's shirt sleeve and walking off.

The school bell started to ring "oh no im late now!" Suiren turned and ran to the school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiei/Yusuke's place~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hiei where were you?" 

"I was out" Hiei said walking into the bedroom.

"where you with Kurama?"

"hn, what's with you and Kurama? If you most know I was with the girl" Hiei answered giving Yusuke a cold look.

"I, do you, I mean-" Yusuke looked at the floor.

"what now? It doesn't matter where I was or who I was with, so leave me alone!" Hiei's ruby eyes glared a deathly glare at Yusuke.

Yusuke looked up and walk over to Hiei grabbing him and taking him to the bed. 

"let go!!" Hiei yelled before he was thrown on the bed. Yusuke got on top of him. He took Hiei's mouth angrily. He let out sounds of protest but Yusuke only deepened the kiss when he did. Yusuke forced his tongue into Hiei's mouth licking Hiei's own tongue. Hiei breathed in deep biting Yusuke's tongue making him release his mouth.

Yusuke sat up look at Hiei "bad move" he said grabbing the smaller boy pulling him up on him biting his lips and slowly moving a hand into the other boy's pants.

"hn, no! don't touch me!!" Hiei yelled into Yusuke's face.

"this is your fault, im going to have my way with you now and there's nothing you can do" Yusuke laughed "to bad your Kurama isn't here to see you. How would he like if he knew you belong to someone else? Now then be a good little boy" Yusuke said taking his hand out and removing both their pants. "now then lets get started"

"Kurama" he cried when Yusuke was about to violate him. Yusuke stopped and looked at Hiei, he was cry. Yusuke got off him and put his pants back on and walked out the door.

Hiei laid on the bed half dressed not wanting to get up and having to deal with Yusuke. He looked over at the window, its was close to lunch time. He wanted to leave and go find Suiren but he couldn't get up. "why?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I made it with out having to use a song joy! Yeah poor Hiei. don't hate me people for the Yusuke trying to take Hiei thing 


	11. One Day To Late

Lala warning warning lemonish chapter I repeat lemonish chapter (also I don't know if the lyrics are right to this song cause I got it off a message board. 

_________________________________________________________

Hiei looked up at the roof then decided that he wanted to take a shower.

__

'It seems like every day's the same  
and I'm left to discover on my own'   


He sat up taking his shirt off and walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. 

__

'It seems like everything is gray   
and there's no color to behold'

He grabbed the closest towel and wrapped it around him as he walked into the living room where Yusuke had gone.

__

'They say it's over and I'm fine again, yeah' 

He looked around till he found the clock to see how much time he had left till he should go find Suiren, then he went back to the bathroom and took the towel off and got in the shower.

  
_'Try to stay sober feels like I'm dying here'_  


He stood there as the hot water hit his face and sighed.

  
_'And I am aware now of how  
everything's gonna be fine one day'_

"I guess I should see Kurama when I go to Suiren's to night"

  
_'Too late, I'm in hell I am prepared now,   
seems everyone's gonna be fine'_

He heard the door open and close behind him but did not look to see.

  
_'One day too late, just as well'_  


When he knew that someone was behind him he got worried. 

  
'I feel the dream in me expire'

He felt cold arms push him against the shower wall.

  
_'and there's no one left to blame it on'_

Then fear and pain shot thru him as he felt someone enter him.

  
_'I hear you label me a liar'_

"you laid to me all this time" Yusuke's voice said from behind him "you never loved me never cared, you were just using me"

  
_'cause I can't seem to get this through'_

"hn"

  
_'You say it's over, I can sigh again, yeah'_

Yusuke put all his wait on Hiei's back, going in and out of him.

  
_'Why try to stay sober when I'm dying here'_  


"please, don't" Hiei felt his heart fill with hate.  


__

'And I am aware now of how'

"no your mine now and forever'

  
_'everything's gonna be fine one day'_

"Kurama"

  
_'Too late, I'm in hell'_

Yusuke pushed Hiei down farther making this a painful as it could be.

  
_'I am prepared now,  
seems everyone's gonna be fine'_

Hiei did not show any signs of pain or the fact the he was being violated

  
_'One day too late; just as well'_  


Hiei took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

  
_'And I'm not scared now.' _

"do what you will to me Yusuke" he shocked his head.

  
_'I must assure you,' _

"you wont here a thing out of me. I'll act as though you are Kurama" 

  
_'you're never gonna get away'_

Yusuke slammed Hiei's head into the shower wall.

  
_'And I'm not scared now.'_

Yusuke had cum as Hiei said that and pulled out and left the room.

__

  
'And I'm not scared now. No…'

  
Hiei stared in front of him, not wanting to move.

  
_'I am aware now of how   
everything's gonna be fine one day'_

He took a deep breath and stepped back to get some soap.

  
_'Too late, I'm in hell'_

He scrubbed all over trying to rid himself of Yusuke's smell.

  
_'I am prepared now'_

He turned the water off and got his towel and dried himself off the went and put his clothes back on.

  
_'seems everyone's gonna be fine'_

He walked over to the window and jumped out of it leading in front of two school girls "eeekk!! Suiren did you see that?!!! He, he jump down from that window!! Im mean that's six floors up!!"

  
_'One day too late, just as well'_

"huh? Eien you say something?" Suiren said turning to her friend.

"yeah I did! This boy just jumped down from the fifth floor!!" Eien say jumping up and down pointing at Hiei.

  
'I am prepared now,   
seems everything's gonna be fine'

"huh? Hiei hey how's it going?" Suiren said going up to him and grabbing his arm.

"Suiren what are you doing here?"

"me and my friend where walking home she lives near here, you?"

"jumping out of windows" he said looking at Eien's shocked face.

"wanna walk with us?"

"no Im gonna go on to your house. See you there" he said disappearing. 

"did, did he just????!!"

"huh, Eien lets go" Suiren said walking off

"wait for me!"

__

'For me'

::did she know?::

  
_'For me; for myself.'_

::or did this happen out of the blue::

  
_'For me, for me, for myself'_

He reached Suiren's house, and jumped up in the tree to the branch near Kurama's window noticing it was open.

  
_'For me, for me, for myself'_  


He jumped in to see if any one was home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, shorta lemonish but not really, you do get the idea what's going on, yeah.


	12. The Road That Im On

Yay going on

___________________________________________________

Hiei jumped in to see if any one was home, but before he knew what happen he landed on top of some one. 

"hn?!" Hiei's eyes went wide.

"wha-" the person under Hiei started to move. 

"Hiei??!" "Kurama??!" they both sat there staring at one another. 

__

'She said life's a lot to think about sometimes'

"so your Suiren's new friend?" Kurama said with a smile on his face.

"hn" Hiei got up and moved aside.

  
_'When you're living in between the lines'_

"so your Suchi? Or should I still call you Kurama?" Hiei asked as Kurama got up.

  
_'And all the stars are sparkling, shine everyday'_

"Kurama is just fine! Its nice to see you again!"

  
_'He said life's so hard to move in sometimes'_  


"right" he looked around finding a table with pictures of Suiren on it "you really love her" he muttered.

__

'When it feels like I'm in the line'

"huh? Suiren's a sweet little girl, always doing what's best for others"

  
_'And no one even cares to ask me why I feel this way'_  


"un can I ask you a question Hiei?"

"hn, what?

"why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you" this made Kurama blush "plus Yusuke was starting to scare me"

  
_'And I know you feel helpless now, and I know you feel, hold on'_

Kurama grabbed Hiei and hugged him.  


__

'That's the same road, the same road that I'm on, yeah'  


Hiei froze not knowing what to do, it had been so long since he had been in Kurama's arms he was scared.

  
_'He said life's a lot to think about sometimes'_

"Im glad to know you and Yusuke are still friends" a wave of fear shoot thru Hiei.

  
_'When you keep it on between the lines'_  


"huh? What's wrong Hiei?" Kurama looked down at Hiei but Hiei kept his head turned so he couldn't look him in the eye. 

__

'And everything I want and I want to find one of these days'

"iv been living with him this whole time" 

  
_'But what you thought was real in life'_

"really? It sounds like you to are real good friends now" Kurama smiled petting Hiei's head.

  
_'Oh, it somehow steer you wrong'_

"we where more than just friends" Hiei looked down not wanting to see any part of Kurama.

  
_'And now you just keep trying and trying to find out where you belong'_

Kurama stiffened, feeling as though his heart was being ripped out. 

  
_'And I know you feel helpless now, and I know you feel, hold on'_

"I see. I guess you should be heading back" Kurama let go and turned around. 

  
_'That's the same road, the same road that I'm on'_  


Hiei looked up "we never really did anything until" Hiei stopped not wanting to have to remember what happened earlier. 

  
_'What you thought was real in life, somehow steer you wrong'_

"until what?! Until you got lonely?! Or till you just needed it?!" Kurama shook violently.  


__

'And now you just keep trying and trying to find where you belong'  


"no, until he was sure I still lo-" Hiei blushed.

Kurama turned around slowly "you never could say that word all the way, at least not with me"

  
_'I know you feel helpless now, I know you feel, hold on'_

"hn, it doesn't matter I'll go now" Hiei turned to go but was stopped when Kurama's hand touched his shoulder.

"no don't"

  
_'That's the same, the same road that I'm on'_  


"we both have our problems, lets just forget about them for awhile" Kurama said warmly wrapping his arms around Hiei's body.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah this is the end of this chapter joy.


	13. Crawling

Im starting to get lazy with this

_______________________________________________________

__

'crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal'

Hiei closed his eyes falling asleep in Kurama's arms.

  
_'fear is how i fall  
confusing what is real'_  


"don't worry ever thing will be fine koibito" 

  
_'there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface'_

"oniisan!" Suiren walked in the room "oh no is he ok?!" she ran over to Kurama looking at Hiei.

"hai, hai he's just sleeping"

__

'consuming/confusing'

"oh, ok! I gonna go do, um stuff bye"

  
_'this lack of self-control i fear is never ending'_

"maybe I should put you on the bed" Kurama said lying Hiei down on his bed.

  
_'controlling/I can't seem'_  
  
"Suiren I thought you where going to do stuff" he said looking at the door way.

  
_'to find myself again  
my walls are closing in'_

"huh? Right I was"

__

  
'(without a sense of confidence and i'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)'

::I was right:: Suiren walked into her room.

  
_'I've felt this way before'_

Kurama sat down beside the sleeping Hiei ::he is so kawaii when he's asleep::

  
_'so insecure'_  
  
"Ai shiteru" Kurama whispered.

  
_'discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me'_

After awhile the phone started to ring. Kurama got up and went to the phone. Suiren ran out of her room and jumped in front of him and answered it.

  
_'distracting/reacting'_

"um hello?" Suiren looked at Kurama "huh? Yusuke? Hwy you're the guy that was at my school! You made me late to class!" Hiei walked into the hallway to be with the other to. 

"Hiei you didn't sleep long"

"some damn ringing noise woke me"

  
_'against my will I stand beside my own reflection'_

Hiei looked at a mirror that was behind Suiren finding a picture of the gang (Yusuke, him, Kurama, Kuwabara)

  
_'it's haunting how i can't seem…'_  


Suiren hung up the phone with a ghostly look on her face "Yusuke is coming to get you Hiei"

  
_'to find myself again'_

"nani?" Kurama pushed Hiei back into his room and closed the door.

  
_'my walls are closing in'_

"now tell me who was that and what did they say?" Kurama said placing a hand on each of Suiren's shoulders.

"it was this guy name Yusuke! He said he wanted his bitch back"

  
_'(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)'_

"that jerk! Suiren put a barrier up around my room" Kurama said walking down the stairs. 

"but? Oh, right to protect Hiei right"

  
_'I've felt this way before'_

"this will not turn out well"

  
_'so insecure'_  


"okasan we will be having a guess over for dinner, is that ok?" Kurama asked walking into the kitchen. 

"sure Suchi, that's fine"

  
________________________________________________________________

Yeah I know there's more to the song but im busy and I don't feel like finishing it.  



End file.
